


Pearl's Puppy Breeding

by seariouslykrilliant



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Collars, Cunnilingus, F/F, Girl Penis, Leashes, Master/Pet, Multi, Other, Ownership, Petplay, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seariouslykrilliant/pseuds/seariouslykrilliant





	Pearl's Puppy Breeding

Pearl’s fingers were light, as they usually were, and graceful, as they always tried to be, ran through Amethyst’s hair. Usually it was a tangled mess, but the last half hour had seen the taller gem carefully, and with surprisingly little squirming from the part of her pet, groom Amethyst into a quite fetching puppy. The petting had the naked purple gem sitting up, leash dangling from the collar around her neck as she went to all fours to properly enjoy the contact. 

“What a gorgeous thing you are, and the brushing wasn’t so bad, was it?” Pearl smiled, and even gave a soft laugh at the reluctant little bark that was her response. 

The graceful gem was distracted from her ovations by a jealous little whine nearby, though. Peridot had been quite well behaved, sitting down on hands and knees, wearing only her own collar with its triangular tag. She’d needed no extra grooming, so she had been patiently waiting, as she’d been told, while Pearl fixed up Amethyst. 

She gave another almost musical giggle, gesturing with those long fingers to her green pet with a crooked finger, “Oh, of course you’re a perfect specimen as well, and so well trained too, come here.” 

Peridot’s cheeks heated a little under the praise, and the moment she approached close enough, Amethyst bumped their shoulders together, and the closeness and contact did little to cool her face. The other two had apparently been playing this way together for a while, and while she’d been nervous to join in, she couldn’t deny that yielding to the animalistic feelings was… quite enjoyable. It didn’t hurt that Amethyst was on full ‘display’ like this, her length largely soft but still showing signs of the impressive knot the purple gem seemed to so like having. 

The tech was distracted from her thoughts by fingers on her neck, light scratches behind her ear. She gave a high, pleased little whine, pushing towards Pearl’s hand as her eyes half closed. Being naked had never felt particularly special to her before, but since Earth, it was beginning to. And wearing the collar, being a dog for Pearl, suddenly being naked made her quite hot, both in her face, and between her legs. Amethyst beside her gave a little sniff of the air and nudged her with her shoulder again, making it quite clear that SOMEBODY noticed. 

“That’s right, you’re both my beautiful little pets… Hmm, in fact, now there’s a thought…” 

Pearl trailed off, looking thoughtful, and while Amethyst was still distracted by the hand in her hair, Peridot was curious. There was a slight jingle as her tag moved when the green gem tilted her head up a bit to stare quizzically at Pearl. The graceful woman didn’t react for a moment, before noticing the attention and smiling, hand going from Peridot’s head to her cheek, cupping it gently with a nod. 

“Yes, we definitely should try and breed you two.” 

That got Amethyst’s attention, her pet showing quite clearly on her face that she was in favour of the idea. Peridot, for her part looked surprised, her cheeks going bright red, but she made no move to protest. Not that she’d speak to do so, but she didn’t so much as shift away, neither from Pearl nor from Amethyst pressing at her side. 

“Amethyst, you stay put for a minute.” Pearl stood up, smoothing her sash and leading Peridot only a couple steps away. 

The green pet gave a small start when she felt those graceful fingers on her backside. Pearl’s hand wasn’t shy about slowly kneading at the flesh there, quite intentionally giving Amethyst a show, since they were facing away from her now. Peridot gave a small whine at the touches, pushing back against the hand that so carefully kept from touching anywhere TOO nice. 

“Oh, you’re already worked up aren’t you? Maybe you’ve wanted Ammy to knock you up before?” 

Another whine was the response, Peridot’s eyes closed and her head down a little, cheeks dark. A moment later, and a pleased yelp was forced from her lips, two hands on her backside now as fingers pushed at her nether lips, spreading her open for Amethyst to see. Slick juices dripped to the ground now that she was ‘apart’ and it took all her self control not to hump futilely at those fingers. 

“Look Ammy, she already wants you. What gorgeous pups you’ll make…” 

One of her hands pulled away, going back to cupping Peridot’s cheek, and scratching behind her ear. No longer spreading her, the other hand was free, and two thin but long digits pressed at the soaked entrance to her sex. Pearl was gentle, but not slow, the fingers pressing in and sliding out, starting off an inch or two but going deeper each time. By the time her knuckles vanished completely into the dripping green cunt, Peridot was whimpering and grinding her hips back with each push. 

And then, they were gone, Pearl’s hand pulling away and the whimpers dissolved into pitiful whining. The whining was interrupted by her own surprised noise, though, as she felt one of those slick fingers at her rear hole instead. The pad of Pearl’s finger teased her ring, slowly working her open before slipping inside. The feeling was strange for the green pet, but whether it was the situation, that she could feel Amethyst’s eyes on her, or the act itself, she couldn’t help but shudder and push back just a little towards the hand. 

“She might be pretty, but my Ammy is still a filthy beast, and she’d probably go for this hole instead, you wouldn’t end up bred at all. So, a little bit of warmup…” 

That slick finger reached its limit, twisting just a little before starting to pull out. Her hands were careful, and Pearl seemed to know exactly what she was doing, working Peridot open, easing her forward and pushing her just a little further, tiny steps at a time. To her surprise, the second finger pushing it felt as good as the first, her whole body hot as now both pumped slowly and purposefully, deliberate in whatever it was Pearl had in mind. 

“And then a guarantee…” 

Another pitiful whine when Pearl’s fingers once more retreated from Peridot, but she didn’t get to feel empty long. A couple second later and the sickly lubed tip of something else was pushing against her ass. It was thicker than the fingers, though just a bit, and just soft enough to be pleasant. It got wider, slowly, as it sunk into her, and the green gem’s eyes were clenched shut by the time the plug’s full length was inside her, popping in and staying in place, filling her up and ‘covering’ her rear hole. 

“There, now Ammy has no choice but to give you a nice litter…What so you think, girl?” 

Amethyst gave an eager bark, setting where she had been told to stay. She wasn’t exactly sitting still, though, squirming and grinding her hips in the air. She’d been hard for most of the show she’d been given, but heat came to her cheeks at certain comments. It didn’t help that she had been considering some ‘harmless’ disobedience, but she wasn’t exactly disappointed that Peridot’s ass was now unavailable. 

Pearl smiled as she stood up, Peridot following her back to stand next to the other pet, “Oh you are eager to knock little Perri up, how nice. Now lay down, and roll over.”   
Amethyst wasn’t the easiest to train for ‘tricks’ but these ones had particularly nice rewards, usually. She dropped down onto her side, shifting and rolling until she was on her back. She was soft, well rounded, and she quite liked her figure, and knew Pearl did as well. She wasn’t graceful or thin like the other pet, or Pearl herself, but she was well rounded, and ‘full’ instead. Her front ‘paws’ hung in front of her heavy chest, her back legs up and spread, showing off her hard, knotted shaft and sizeable balls as well. 

“Mmm, what a good girl,” Pearl smiled as she knelt down just between Amethyst’s feet, gesturing to the purple gem’s face as she glanced to Peridot, “now Perri, sit.” 

The techie looked confused for a second, before gathering the meaning and flushing again. She tried to move quickly, but the plug in her ass had her wobbling a little, giving pleased whines with every couple of steps. Still, she ended up with her knees on either side of Amethyst’s head, and a moment later, pushed her dripping cunt down against her face with the abandon of someone commanded to do exactly what they wanted. 

Amethyst wasn’t at all shy, or hesitant. The moment soaked green lips touched her’s, her tongue pushed forward, diving into Peridot with more hunger than skill. The smaller gem arched her back a little, panting and giving tiny whines as she ground her hips down against Amethyst’s mouth, eyes closed as she enjoyed not only her tongue, but the new feeling of having the plug in as well. The eager purple gem more than made up for a lack of precision with the ferocity her tongue thrust and writhed and rubbed with, earning her plenty of sweet nectar from the pet now smothering her with her thighs. 

Pearl grinned widely as she watched her two pets get along so well, leaning forward and placing one hand on the ground beside one of Amethyst’s soft hips. Her other hand came up, long fingers slowly wrapping around the wide knot at the base of her pet’s shaft. Her hips twitched up at the touch, surprised, before settling rather quickly for what was to come. Ammy loved ‘belly rubs’ after all, and Pearl certainly enjoyed it too. 

Her hand squeezed, gently but still very noticeable while she leaned the rest of the way. A blue tongue slid from between her lips, swirling around the head of her cock, flicking up under the tip and slowly sticking it with saliva. While her fingers kept squeezing and releasing, taking a slow rhythm she knew Amethyst’s knot would appreciate, she spread her lips wider, just enough to push the fat head of the length past and into her mouth, sliding her tongue over the underside on the way down. 

Peridot could feel Amethyst moan, though she couldn’t turn around to find out why. All she knew was suddenly the already wonderful tongue was squirming twice as hard, and vibrating with moans that hit sensitive places more thoroughly than the tongue alone could. Her eyes were completely closed now, rocking her hips back and forth as she rode the purple gem’s face harder by the second. 

Pearl pushed her head down a little, until she felt the tip of Amethyst’s shaft against the back of her throat. She paused there, squeezing with her hand, suckling with her lips and running her tongue up and down the underside. She felt the cock, warm and hard, pulse in her mouth, and even swallowed the jet of pre that came from the tip without complaint. It was a treat for her very obedient puppy, after all. She had one free hand still, and that moved below the other one, gently handling the heavy, cum filled sack that would soon be seeking to breed her other pet. That wasn’t their final goal, though, and so they didn’t linger long before moving down, and beginning to rub and toy with her pet’s rear entrance. 

Amethyst arched her hips up, when she felt the tip of that digit push into her backside, Pearl’s movements so deliberate and careful, so wonderfully well practiced. The lift like that ended up shoving a little more of her shaft down her owner’s throat, but she didn’t seem to mind. Her lips made lewd little slurping noises as she kept from losing even a drop of pre or saliva, and her finger continued to wriggle, bending a little and working on her until it was able to slide in effortlessly, leaving her Ammy a whining, moaning mess, muffled by Peridot’s dripping cunt. 

Pearl’s finger moved carefully, smoothly rocking back and forth from nearly leaving her pet entirely, to sliding to the last knuckle. It was a counterpoint to the rhythmless humping of Peridot at her face, the green gem’s whimpering reaching a fever pitch as orgasm loomed. Pearl could tell by just how much pre washed down her throat with each little bob of her head and squeeze of her hand that Amethyst was close too, and so she carefully sped up, just a little bit. She liked when they went over together, after all. 

It was not exactly together, but close enough for Pearl. She could feel Amethyst pulse under her fingers, her hips lifting up as she made sure to push her lips down just a bit further. That way the first burst of sticky spunk went right down, and there was no way to risk any spilling. Every drop she milked out, with her squeezing hand, suckling lips and the finger pushing and getting all that she could. The way Amethyst cried out, very nearly howling if not for the dripping lips making a mess of her face, clearly pushed Peridot over too. The green gem gave a long, shuddering whine as her fingers scratched at the floor, her orgasm soaking Ammy’s face, her hole clenching at the purple tongue.   
Pearl slid her finger from her pet’s rear, smiling when she lifted her head up and let go of the still so very firm knot. She stood, slowly, licking her lips and nodding at the sight of Amethyst, tired but still so ready to go, and Peridot resting on her face still. She snapped her fingers, which got the green gem’s attention, her head turning even if her eyes were still foggy from orgasm. 

“I think it must be my turn by now…” 

This, her Perri knew exactly what meant, and so by the time Pearl had sat down in the armchair, her clothing dissolving as it was unsummoned and her legs spread, she was right there behind her. She stayed on hands and knees dutifully between her legs, face inches from her owner’s blue nethers, licking her lips and doing all but staring as she waited to be given the command. Pearl noticed, of course, that behind Peridot, Amethyst was stirring, the sight of that green cunt, wet and needy beneath the plug that kept her so delightfully ‘ready’, bringing her quite quickly to her hands and knees herself. 

“Go ahead, dear…” Pearl’s words were indulgent as they poured from her lips, the gem relaxing in the chair as she gave the command to both her pets. 

Amethyst didn’t move too quickly, taking her time slowly moving towards the enticing target that was Peridot’s displayed hindquarters. The green gem, though, buried her face in Pearl almost immediately. Her tongue ran from entrance to clit, little pointed green muscle doing the full circuit several excited times before she got more serious. Her front paws came up onto the edge of the chair, leaning her head fully forward she put her lips around the hood of Pearl’s clit, suckling gently while her tongue aggressively lashed over the sensitive nub. 

When Amethyst hopped up onto her back, Peridot started, but two hands and their delicate fingers in her hair drug her right back down, her tongue and lips going back to work. Her coordination started to fail, though, as those heavy hips thrust against her pert ass, Amethyst’s heavy purple shaft grinding against her dripping entrance, but failing over and over to get in. With a growl, the larger of Pearl’s pets leaned down and, arms wrapped around her middle, finally found her mark and quite easily sunk in.   
The bestial thrust was strong enough that going to the knot was no problem, and while the sudden fullness, on top of the way the thrust shifted the plug in her had Peridot whining wonderful vibrations into Pearl’s cunt, the warmup was enough that the stretch was anything BUT painful. Her dripping nether lips kissed firmly against the intimidatingly wide bulb of Amethyst's knot, and if she hadn't been so distracted by the incredible feeling of being double filled by the purple gem and the thick plug in her rear she might have been worried about it.

Ammy didn't rest inside Peridot for very long, before starting to thrust. She didn't take things slowly or gently, simply bucking her hips back and forth, her knot making wonderfully lewd wet noises each time it hit the other pet's green cunt. She wasn't wasting any time trying to tie with her, in trying to breed her. Each thrust had her face pushed more and more against Pearl's nethers, and the graceful gem was curling her toes with the feeling of Peridot's tongue doing its best between body-quaking slams of heavy hips.

"Good girl Ammy...give little Perri lots of puppies...knock her up for me..."

Pearl's voice was beginning to lose its composure, her own orgasm coming rapidly, but she wanted to know that Peridot was bred before she let herself go over the edge. Luckily, she didn't have long to wait. With each thrust, Amethyst was growling louder and louder, frustration at not having her knot inside the green gem driving her to thrust harder and harder. Pearl could feel Peridot whimpering and whining, juices splashing audibly down her thighs while her tongue tried its best to do anything but grind and vibrate as the little green gem was rutted like an animal.

With an especially loud growl, Amethyst dropped her head down, teeth coming down in a mating bite on the side of Perri's neck, holding her in place as she gave the hardest thrust yet. Pearl could all but hear it pop into the smaller gem's hungry cunt, and a moment later, the howling muffled by her own sex of Peridot's orgasm. The chain reaction had her going over the edge as well, whole body quaking and tense as she filled Peridot's mouth and showered her chin in her nectar.  
Amethyst's knot grew once it was inside the other pet, locking them together before the first of the thick, sticky ropes of spunk started to pour inside her. Peridot's eyes rolled back in her head as each of those heavy jets of cum filling her had her own orgasm last just a little longer, the waves of climax, the feeling of being rutted like a beast and bred like an animal too much for her to be able to think much past the next twitch of that cock filling her up. The knot would have been tight to start, but her plug made it even more so.

Pearl gave a pleased sigh, Peridot's lips and tongue having since stopped their work and her pet now just resting against her thigh, eyes lidded and unfocused, her mouth hanging open with her tongue against her lower lip. Her hands stopped clenching against the sides of her head, and instead ran through her hair gently, another pleased sigh coming out of Pearl before any other words did. They stayed together like that for a little while, all of them coming down from their highs. Amethyst slowly let go of Peridot's neck, her cock still locking them together as she happily 'hugged' her from behind, while Pearl stroked her pet's face and hair and let her rest.

Eventually, she did speak, though she made no move to extract herself from her place, "What good girls you both are...I'm sure neither of you will mind Ammy doing that a few more times to make sure it takes..."


End file.
